


Senator's Reward

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Amidala offers his servant anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senator's Reward

"Elweard?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Master?" He raised his head when Ben did not immediately answer, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the lounging Senator. "Hm?"

"I wish to reward you for your services to me. Tell me what you wish and I shall give it to you."

Elweard laughed and shook his head. "You know that serving you is reward enough."

"Name something!"

"Master..."

"Please?" Ben whined.

The other laughed and shook his head. He considered a moment before stepping closer to the other. "Very well. I know what I would like."

"Name it and it is yours!" Ben said, sitting up with a smile. He blinked when Elweard shyly kissed the corner of his mouth. "A kiss?"

"Yes, Master."

Ben smiled and stood up, taking Elweard tenderly by the chin, pressing a proper kiss to his lips. "There...a reward for my loyal bodyguard."


End file.
